The Stench of that Impala
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: When your parents die in a car accident and you're sent with your two siblings to live with your uncle you expect things to be different, but when Castiel meets one of the boys across the street he never expects things to be this different. It doesn't help that his Uncle absolutely hate him. High School AU, Eventual same-sex relationship, Rating may go up.
1. Prologue 1

There's a car out there, somewhere. It's classic, and beautiful. It has the glossiest, blackest shine you'll ever see. It's the most loved car you will ever know. We begin our story with this 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

The car was bought from a used car lot in 1977, already 10 years old. It was bought by a man who was supposed to be preparing for a family, yet couldn't give up his dream. Somehow, this man, John Winchester, was able to make his dream coincide with his family.

John Winchester was a gruff man. He could hardly be described as gentle, but he could never be described as a bad father. He had a wife, and three sons. His wife, Mary, was a waitress by trade. John owned a garage, and together they had a small but cozy home. Their three young sons, Dean, Sam, and Adam, were the best children any one could ask for.

John was happy.

Things could never stay perfect, however.

One very cold December night John was working late, leaving Mary home alone to care for the boys. The day began normal enough; Mary worked the morning shift, leaving her best friend, Ellen, to babysit the boys. John too, had gone into work early. He hoped to earn a decent amount this winter so that their boys could have a good Christmas. He received a call from Mary around mid day telling him that she had made it home safe and that the boys were all asleep. She was going to make a delicious dinner for John as a treat, but she refused to tell him exactly what, just that he would love it.

That night, however, was the worst night of John's life. He received a call from his neighbor telling him that there were fire trucks outside of his house, and that he needed to rush home.

oOoOoOo

As it turned out Mary had been called away from the oven when Adam, only 3 months old, began crying. The oven had caught fire. Dean, only 4 years old, had just learned about fire alarms in preschool and had taken Sam, only 2, outside and to the neighbor's house. Mary had died, but died saving Adam.

Three years had passed, and John had moved. Now, him, his tree boys, his new wife, Ellen, and stepdaughter, Jo, had moved to Sioux Falls so that he could be closer to his family. As John unloaded his precious Impala, he hoped that this new life would bring peace and happiness.


	2. Prologue 2

Fergus Crowley was in his early 40's when he had learned of his younger sister's accident. His sister and her husband had been leaving a date one night when their car was struck by a drunk driver. This left her three children in his care.

Crowley had never me her children, and never having married or had any himself, he knew nothing about raising them. He was their only remaining family, however, and he was not heartless enough to put them in some orphanage.

Gabriel, the oldest at 9 years old, was a handful. The first thing he did upon arriving at his uncle's home in Sioux Falls was shake his had with one of those infuriating buzzers, causing Crowley to nearly bite his tongue off in shock. He had earned himself the nickname of 'trickster' from the woman who had cared for them while the legal arrangements were being made.

Castiel, the middle child at 7 years old, was quiet and shy. He was very smart, and very polite. The first words he uttered to his uncle were an apology for his older brother's actions. The woman had told him that Castiel was an 'angel' and that he would hardly make his presence known.

The youngest, Anna, was 5 years old. She didn't say much, but she appeared very wise. Crowley could not remember having to teach her anything; it appeared she learned simply from observing others.

oOoOoOo

Crowley hated having children in his home, but he especially hated _extra_ children in his home. The very first time that Gabriel had brought one of the Winchester boys from across the street over the child had broken some very expensive glasses that he had from Scotland. When confronted the boy merely called him an old bat and ran off.

It was from that day on that Crowley strictly enacted a 'no friends' rule in his house. The children were allowed to go out, but they were not allowed to bring anyone in.


	3. Chapter 1

White frozen flakes fall from the sky and stick to everything, leaving a beautiful calm in their wake. The dead silence of winter would seem eerie to some, but tonight it brings a sense of peace. As soon as the flakes hit a windshield of a certain impala, however, they melt from the heat being produced. It's hot, hotter than anyone can imagine; too hot for winter. Two bodies move together, merging and cementing their love as best they can in the back seat of this beloved car.

oOoOoOo October 31 oOoOoOo

There is a furious banging on the door, something not uncommon considering that it is Halloween. Castiel pays no mind to the knocking; Anna can take care of this batch of trick or treaters. He is busy making tea to keep him awake while he works on homework.

The kettle is boiling and making a bubbling sound, reminding Castiel further that it is Halloween and such a sound belongs perfectly in the night.

He hears the front door open, and close just as quickly. Anna walks into the kitchen and sighs, obviously frustrated. Castiel is concerned, "Is everything alright, Anna?"

"Yes," She responds, sitting in a chair and stealing a piece of candy, "Just some troublemakers. I guess we can't be surprised."

"What did they do this time?" Castiel asks as he begins getting ingredients for his tea.

"Technically, nothing," Anna stands as another knock sounds, "They knocked and ran away. It's getting annoying. I think I'm just going to sit outside now." She grabs the large bowl of candy and leaves the kitchen. Castiel grabs the kettle as soon as it begins to whistle. The whistle, however, was not entirely what he had expected to hear.

"Son of a bitch!"

The sound of the unfamiliar voice startles Castiel as he pours the boiling water, and another yell resounds as the scalding water hits the speaker of the surprised sentence.

Castiel looks down, only to see an unfamiliar man kneeling at his feet. The man stands up- he's taller than Castiel- and pulls off his shirt, confusing him more. Castiel's jaw drops, and his eyes furrow in confusion at the other man's presence, and his lack of introduction or reason for being in another's home.

The man finally makes eye contact and Castiel recognizes him as one of the boys from across the street, but the name escapes him. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna help me?" He grunts out.

Castiel finally regains control of his voice, "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

He rolls his eyes in response, "I'll tell you as soon and my skin stops burning off!"

Castiel sighs and quickly goes to get the first aid kit, quickly pulling out the burn ointment.

"Tell me who you are and I'll help you." He says, holding the ointment behind his back and out of the other man's reach.

"Dean. Winchester. From across the street." He plops down on a stool. Castiel warily walks up to him before taking a closer look at the burn. It's red and angry looking, but it doesn't look like it warrants a trip to the hospital. It does, however, cover his entire left shoulder.

Cas remembers Dean vaguely; He's a year older than Castiel and in the same grade as Gabriel, a senior. Castiel knows Sam Winchester, Dean's brother, who is in the same grade as Castiel and has had several classes with him. Dean and Gabe used to play together when they first moved in; Cas always chose to stay inside with Anna. He vaguely recalled another brother, and a sister.

"Well, Dean," he says cautiously, "Care to elaborate as to why you are in my house?" He begins to apply the ointment to Dean's burn.

"Is your brother here?"

Castiel is surprised by the seemingly random question but answers nonetheless, "…I do not believe so."

"Well when you see him tell him I've got a bone to pick with him."

Castiel tilts his head, "and what, pray tell, might that be?"

Dean sighs, aggravated, and Castiel grabs the bandages next. "He played a prank on my brother. But he never knows when to stop, and now Sammy's got a sprained wrist. I came to give him a piece of my mind."

It's Castiel's turn to roll his eyes, that's exactly Gabriel. He continues with his questions, "And how did you get into my house?"

"I had my other brother ring the doorbell to distract you and I got in through the window. I know your crazy uncle hates having people over so I used the broken window that your brother showed me when we were younger."

Castiel vaguely remembers hearing from Anna that Crowley grounded Gabriel for sneaking friends over, but Gabriel would never tell him how he did it. That was one childhood mystery solved.

"I'll be sure to relay the message."

"Thanks, Cas."

Castiel looks up, surprised, "How do you know my name?"

Dean looks confused now, "We've lived across the street from each other for ten years, why wouldn't I know your name? I'm not surprised you forgot mine, the way that Crowley guy keeps you all locked him here…"

Castiel's brows furrow further and he tilts his head, even more confused as he finished bandaging Dean's arm, "Crowley does not lock us in, each of us possesses a key to the door. I could leave whenever I wish."

"Yeah I didn't mean it literally," Dean says, an amused smirk on his face, "You're weird, Cas."

"You aren't the first person to say that to me," he responds. He looks up from his finished bandage, his hand resting lightly over the burn. He meets Dean's gaze, and he notices that Dean has very vibrant green eyes. He finds himself staring, something that would be awkward, only Dean is staring right back.

"What exactly is going on here?" comes another voice from the doorway. Cas jumps, his gaze with Dean breaking as they both look to the doorway. There, leaning against the frame stood Crowley, dressed to the nine's in his all black suit. Anna stood behind him, looking at the scene in front of her, confused. Cas' hand falls from Dean's shoulder, and he gapes looking for words, he turns to Dean for help. How on Earth could they explain this without Crowley getting angry? They couldn't possibly say that Dean broke in to get revenge on Gabe; Crowley hated Dean enough…

"Cas forgot his homework at school. I scared him when I came in to drop it off and he spilled hot water on me." Dean said coolly, not giving away at all that he was lying.

"Get out of my house you hooligan, I wasn't speaking to you. I was addressing my nephew," Crowley snapped. Cas's gaze drifted to the floor.

Dean stood from the stool and advanced menacingly toward the black-clad man, "yeah well I was talking to you. I told you what happened, why does Cas need to say it?"

"If you take one more step toward me I'll have the police here faster than you can apologize. Get out of my house," Crowley replies with a snarky smirk.

Dean looks over his shoulder at Cas, obviously asking if he should leave. Castiel, dumbfounded, nods yes. Dean angrily stomps over to where his shirt is thrown on the ground, before whispering under his breath close to Cas, "I'll be back."

He turns around, glares at Crowley, and stalks past Anna before stomping out the front door.

Crowley turns his gaze to back to the younger man.

"Castiel," he say menacingly, "You always were a terrible liar. You never make eye contact when you lie."

Castiel raised his eyes to meet Crowley's finally, and his eyes conveyed such guilt that a two-year-old would have caught the lie.

"Are you going to tell me why that riffraff was in my house now?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. What did he say? Would Crowley get Dean in trouble? Cas really didn't want that to happen.

"I… no. That… That's what happened. What he said." Castiel could feel his eyes everywhere except on Crowley.

Crowley seemed to size him up for a moment before he responded, "if you are going to continue insisting that that stupid lie is the truth then I guess you'll be staying in your room for dinner."

Without another word Castiel left the kitchen, refusing to meet Anna or Crowley's eyes. His tea sat, neglected on the kitchen counter.

oOoOoOo

Castiel changed for bed; he had nothing special, just a pair of blue plaid pants from Gabe and a plain T-shirt. He sat on his bed with his back to his open window, the steady _tap tap tap_ of the branches blowing in the cold October wind hitting his window setting a soothing background track to his thoughts.

He lied to his uncle. He lied to Crowley. He didn't lie, he didn't like to. But he lied for Dean, without a second thought. What was happening to him?

He hung his head in his hands.

What did Dean mean he'd be back, anyway? Crowley would probably shoot him. Why did Crowley hate him so much anyway? This had to go past breaking expensive glasses.

And what was with that look they shared? That was _not_ normal.

"Stop thinking so hard Cas, I think I can hear your gears wearing out."

For the second time that night Castiel nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of an unexpected voice. Turning back to look at his window he saw none other than Dean perching there, smirking at him and swinging a leg into the room. Cas quickly ran to the door and locked it, hesitating before turning to face Dean, "What are you doing here Dean, if Crowley catches you he'll—"

Dean raises his right hand to silence him, "Don't worry about it. I found a way to get payback on your brother."

Castiel gives him a confused look, "Oh?"

"Yep," Dean swings his other leg in and stands inside of Castiel's bedroom, "I sent Sam over with a message. Let's just say that after tonight your brother won't be driving until my brother is out of his splint."

Castiel smirks at this, even though a part of him feels like he should be mad that Dean got his brother in trouble. Dean loudly snaps his fingers, once again causing Cas to jump.

"Oh yeah! I brought you something."

Castiel looks on in awe as Dean pulls out a plastic container and a fork. "I couldn't help hearing that you wouldn't be having dinner, so I grabbed you some of my step-mom's pie. It's the best," He excitedly hands Cas the pie. The shorter man looks up into the eyes of the other, confusion written plainly across his features, "Why are you doing this, Dean?"

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

"We only began speaking only an hour ago, but you brought me pie. Why?"

In his mind that phrase made more sense, but Dean seems to grasp it's meaning clearly. "I think your cool, Cas. I…" He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, "I want us to be friends."

Cas' eyes widen in shock. His only friends were his brother and sister; He had the odd acquaintance at school, but none of them were close enough to be called a friend. The thought of being friends with Dean excited him.

"That… sounds nice." He replies awkwardly, smiling slightly.

Dean smiles, and they hold each other's gazes longer than is necessary. Dean seems to catch himself again, and looks at his shoes before shifting uncomfortably, "I uh… better get going before your uncle comes up here. I'll uh… see you at school, I guess."

He slowly begins walking toward the window. He sits upon the sill for a second, and Cas quickly moves to catch his shoulder, "Dean—"

"Yeah?" the older man responds quickly.

"I… thank you," Cas says, smiling softly. Once again they hold each other's gaze before Dean mumbles a quick 'no problem' and climbs back down the tree.

Cas smiles into his pie; He's really looking forward to being friends with Dean Winchester.


End file.
